Clary's sickness
by EmmettMonkeyMan
Summary: Clary decides to visit the institute. Whilst Jace is away for a few days, she falls down sick. Is it the simple flu like she thinks or is there something bigger going on? When Jace arrives home, will he figure it out or will it be too late?
1. By the Angel

**Story Name: Clary's sickness **

**Protection: **© Copyright 2012 EmmettMonkeyMan™. All rights reserved.

**Summary: **Clary is staying at the institute. Whilst Jace is away for a few days, she falls down sick. Is it the simple flu like she thinks or is there something bigger going on? When Jace arrives home, will he figure it out or will it be too late?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or its characters. I just own the plot of this story.

My first try at writing the Mortal Instruments :) I'll definitely need a lot of practice before it will be good, but heres a short story for now.

* * *

It was dark at the institute. Alec and Isabelle were around somewhere, along with Maryse. Clary would have looked for them, but was feeling too weak to do much of anything. Clary wasn't exactly sure why she had come to the institute but she thought perhaps she was seeking comfort. Her mother and Luke were on a weekend holiday.

In the last couple of weeks, she had no contact with any type of demon, so Clary wasn't that worried about her current state or sudden illness. She thought perhaps that she had come down with the common flu. That is what the majority of mundanes had come down with lately.

She made her way to Jace's room, considering she had only resided in the institute temporarily and no longer lived there to have a room for herself.

Jace had been gone for 3 days and was due to return tomorrow. He had not told Clary, or anyone really, where he was going, just simply stated there were some things he needed to do that were not involved with the world of shadow hunters.

Thinking about being away from Jace was starting to give Clary a headache, so she focused her clouded vision on finding Jace's room. It took her longer than expected to reach it, and she exhaled with relief when her hand rested upon the familiar door.

She stepped inside, her eyes adjusting to the dim light. The room was dark, but not dark enough to stop Clary from making out the outline of Jace's bed and belongings. She flipped on the light and then quickly turned it back off when the glare stung her eyes.

Jace's bed was neat and unruffled, a clear sign that no one had slept in it for a few days. She felt bad disrupting the precision of the sheets, but she just needed to lie down. Her bones were on fire and ever so achy. She thought that perhaps sleep would hit her as soon as she hit the covers.

She was wrong. She snuggled her feverish face into the coolness of Jace's pillow where Jace's own scent lingered. She took comfort in it, but sleep still didn't consume her. Her throat was dry but she wasn't up for getting a glass of water, and her head felt the weight of truck.

Clary didn't know how long she lay in Jace's cool bed, but her condition seemed to deteriorate. Shakes rattled her body and although her bones felt as though they were on fire, her skin was cold to the touch.

A low whimper escaped her dry lips and she squeezed her eyes tightly. She wondered how long it would take for Isabelle, Alec or Maryse to notice she was there.

Clary did not know how long she had been occupying Jace's room, but the light appearing behind the lid of her eyes indicated that morning must have been rising. She slowly pried her eyes open and noticed that Jace's room was the same, but with the sunlight from the blinds streaking in now.

She tried to pull herself to a sitting position, but dizziness hit her and she fell back down against the pillow. She breathed deeply, feeling seriously alone in the room.

A lump rose in Clary's throat and she quickly cupped her hands over her mouth as nausea rose. She couldn't stop herself from throwing up, and caught it with shaking hands. Tears burned at her eyes, knowing that Jace would have been annoyed with her for throwing up in his room.

Ignoring the pain and burning in her limbs, she rose to her feet and rushed into the bathroom to dispose of the sick. She washed her hands shakily, the cool water bringing comfort but pain.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, her eyes red and puffy, and her skin ghostly white. Her vision was cloudy and slightly blurred and focusing too hard on the mirror caused her instant dizziness.

Unable to steady herself against the wall, she seemed to collapse to the floor and into darkness.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Jace finally arrived back to the institute, it was early morning. He had tried calling Clary on her cell to inform her that he was home and would be coming to meet with her after he had freshened up but had no answer. Perhaps she was busy.

"I'm back!" He announced as he entered the hallway, already taking sight of Maryse. She smiled at him softly, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. He wondered what had got her so ticked off so early in the morning.

"Hello, Jace. Nice of you to be back. I take it you have completed all that you needed?" She greeted with great difficulty.

He could see that she was finding it hard not to ask him where he had been to. "Yes, thank you, Maryse. Alec or Izzy about?"

She shrugged lightly, and continued on her way. "Somewhere, I suppose."

He grinned; glad to be back to the comforts of the institute, despite everything that had gone on there.

He was more concerned about getting freshened up and back to the comforts of his room before seeing Izzy or Alec, so he took the turn that would lead him right to the door of his room.

Smiling to himself, he turned the knob on the door to his room, and stepped inside. What his eyes saw kept him well grounded to the floor. He knew the condition he had left his room in – neat and tidy, just how he liked it. But instead, his bed was pulled apart – the blankets pushed back as though someone had slept in it and left hastily. At closer inspection, he noticed a liquid tinged with red covering the blueness of his covers and the same liquid on the floor. His shelves and belongings were undisturbed.

Dropping his things in the entryway to his room, he followed the trail of red liquid to his bathroom and hesitantly opened the door with his foot.

Expecting to see some kind of demon, he let out a loud gasp when he saw a familiar figure slumped on the floor.

He rushed forwards, bending down and pulling Clary into his embrace. He brushed her red hair back from her face and his heart clenched when he noticed the blood smudged around her mouth and the paleness of her complexion.

He had experience in taking pulses, and carefully wrapped his fingers around her wrist. Her pulse was weak but rapid. That wasn't a good sign.

Clary barely weighed anything, and her weight was nothing to Jace's strength, so he easily lifted her into his arms without her jostling her. Her skin was deathly cold and he shivered once before setting her down in his bed.

He wrapped the blankets around her and gently took one of her shaking hands in his. "Clary," He murmured, close to her face. "Clary, please wake up."

It took her a few moments, but Clary's eyes eventually opened. She was looking straight at Jace but her eyes seemed distant, confusion clear in her features. "J-Jace?"

"I'm right here." Jace murmured softly, debating whether or not to leave her for a few seconds to get someone to see to her. He decided to risk it although he didn't want to leave her alone. "I'll be right back." He kissed her cold forehead softly and quickly headed out into the corridor.

He didn't have to look for anyone because Isabelle was about to turn the corner at the end of the hallway. "Izzy!" He shouted, getting her attention.

She turned and quickly rushed to him, smiling widely. The smile quickly vanished when she took in his panicked and shaken form. "What is it, Jace?"

"No one told me Clary was sick!" He almost screamed.

Isabelle's eyebrows raised and she puckered her lips. "Clary's sick?" Her tone was worried. "I didn't know that…"

"So you didn't know she was passed out in my room?" He asked accusingly, but his voice was gentler.

"By the angel, no!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening in concern. She peered around Jace to his open doorway. "Let me see her."

"Is she infected by a demon?" Jace demanded, following Izzy as she headed for his room. "Did a demon attack? What if-"

"Hush, Jace." Izzy told him. She stopped short when she saw Clary's pale form against Jace's blue sheets. "Heavens…"

Jace rushed to Clary's side, stroking her cheek as she whined out to him. "She's sick, Izzy. So sick…just look at her. Maybe we should get Magnus and then we-"

Izzy cut him off by shaking her head. "No, Magnus won't be able to cure this. She hasn't been in any contact with a demon. Maybe she just has the flu…I mean, its been going around."

Jace looked at her sharply. "Does this look like the flu, Izzy?"

Isabelle slowly shook her head, approaching the bed and bending down to peer at Clary. "No, I guess not. I can get mom or something…"

Jace shook his head. Maryse wouldn't be able to help heal Clary except soothe her in some form.

"Well, we can't just leave her Jace." Isabelle pointed out, retrieving her phone. "I hate to do this, but the mundane hospital will help."

This time, Jace did not refuse.

* * *

My first time writing Mortal Instruments, and I've only read the books a few times so far, and of course the film isn't out yet. I'm currently reading Clockwork Prince and loving it :')

Sorry if things in this story differ from the actual things in Mortal Instruments, as I've said - it is my first try.

I hope you enjoyed it! and please review for the next chapter! :)


	2. Distaste of Mundanes

**Story Name: Clary's sickness **

**Protection: **© Copyright 2012 EmmettMonkeyMan™. All rights reserved.

**Summary: **Clary is staying at the institute. Whilst Jace is away for a few days, she falls down sick. Is it the simple flu like she thinks or is there something bigger going on? When Jace arrives home, will he figure it out or will it be too late?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or its characters. I just own the plot of this story.

My first try at writing the Mortal Instruments :) I'll definitely need a lot of practice before it will be good, but heres a short story for now.

* * *

Jace carried Clary's lifeless form down the steps of the institute. Isabelle had called the mundane hospital to inform them that they were on their way. She knew it was hard enough for Jace to let mundanes help Clary, and so she realized that having an ambulance come to get them would have made things worse. And they wouldn't have seen the institute through the glamor.

Jace did not want to expose Clary to the cold, so he rushed as quickly as he could to Maryse's car with Alec and Isabelle. Alec slid into the front beside Maryse as Isabelle situated herself beside Jace and Clary.

Noticing the sudden movements, Clary weakly opened her eyes to peer up at Jace from where she lay in his lap. "Jace?" Her voice was paper thin, and it was clear it was hard for her to talk.

Jace's jaw set as it pained him to see her this way. "It's me. I'm right here," He tried to soothe her softly. His arms tightened around her protectively as he ordered Maryse to drive as fast as she could.

On arrival to the hospital, there were already a few doctors waiting for their arrival with a stretcher. "Clarissa?" one of the doctors asked.

Jace nodded. His distaste of mundane hospitals made it hard for him to let Clary out of his grip, but with an encouraging urge from Alec, he softly set Clary on the stretcher. Although weak with sickness, her grip was tightly fastened on Jace's hand and he smiled inwardly at his girl's strength, following along side the bed as they moved into the ER.

Unfortunately, to Jace's anger, he was pushed out of the room in the mist of the panic and was left to wait in the busy corridor with Alec, Isabelle and Maryse. "Do they not understand that she wants me?"

Alec rested a reassuring hand on his _parabatai's _shoulder and sighed softly, turning Jace around so that he could lead him to the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. "Yeah, they probably understand, but you're not a doctor and the last thing they need is someone getting in their way right now."

Jace frowned, but followed through with Alec's instructions and took a seat in the waiting room. "But they just…took her away."

"That is normally how things run in mundane hospitals, Jace." Maryse said bluntly, staring with disapproval at the bland color of the walls of the waiting room.

"I don't care." Jace muttered. "I just want to be with her. She doesn't even know those people."

"It's not like they're going to kill her." Alec replied with a bored tone. He slouched in the uncomfortable chair, stretching his legs across the floor and lying against his arms.

Jace glared at him and stood back up, looking to where the doctors were treating Clary behind the closed curtains.

Isabelle, who had been silent the whole time, suddenly turned her attention to Jace. "What are you doing?"

"Finding out what they're doing." He murmured, about to head off but Isabelle pulled him back and forced him into the seat.

"You can't just barge in there." She rolled her eyes. "I know it's been years since you've been in a mundane hospital, but jeez, give it a rest already. Clary will be fine. They'll do everything they can. I'm sure it's just some bug or something."

Jace, finally defeated, rested his aching head on his hands with a sigh. "I just feel useless. Clary's mom-"

"Can wait," Maryse interrupted. "I would hate to spoil Jocelyn and Luke's holiday. They do not need to be informed of Clary's illness as of yet."

Jace gaped at her, surprised by her sudden coldness. Maryse wasn't fond of many people, but as a mother Jace was sure she would understand. "You can't just not tell anyone." He protested. "What if she were to get worse?"

Maryse turned to look at Jace after studying the scenery around her. "I will look after her. Things have finally calmed around here; I would hate to disrupt the happiness by telling of Clary's illness."

"It wasn't her fault, mother." Isabelle defended from where she sat next to Jace. "We all get sick sometimes."

All four of them fell into an anxious silence that was finally interrupted when a tired looking doctor came down the corridor towards them.

"Is Clary okay?" Jace asked quickly, not giving the doctor any time to talk.

The doctor looked over them before frowning lightly. "We have suspicion that Clarissa has Septicemia which is a serious medical condition caused by an overwhelming immune response to infection. We are currently running some tests as the first step to successful treatment for sepsis is quick diagnosis."

Everyone was silent as they took in the news that the doctor had brought upon them.

Maryse was the first to react, clutching at the chain around her neck in horror. "Good gracious," she murmured. "The poor child!"

Jace did not take the news as calmly as Maryse and her children. He stood up swiftly, knocking over the heavy chair and his face turned from its usual colour to sickly white in the matter of seconds. His jaw set and he clenched his hands into tight fists. "She can't have…she was fine!"

"The onset of the illness can be rapid." The doctor informed, clear sympathy on his face. "We are moving her down to the intensive care unit. Once the condition is confirmed and Clarissa is on desired treatment, then you will be clear to come in and see her."

Feeling his legs give out, Jace set his chair upright and collapsed down into it. He turned to Maryse. "I think you should call Clary's mom now."

Isabelle nodded in agreement and Alec still looked bored, but his eyes now reflected some concern that the others were portraying.

Maryse sighed. "Very well, but I will not make them return home early. They were planning on staying longer. I will assure them that we will handle it."

Jace could only nod. His heart was hurting so badly. He wanted nothing more but to race down the corridor and be with Clary. He wanted to hold her, hold her small hands, and caress her soft cheeks. He just needed to be with her.

Isabelle, seeming to notice Jace's sudden pain, reached over and placed her warm hand over the both of his. "She'll be okay; we've all been through worse..." She tried to smile but it turned into a grimace.

* * *

Sorry if this is a little short, I do make sure I take them over a 1,000 words before I upload them :)

Thank you to everyone for all the amazing reviews! I hardly expected to get any! And they made me update :) So please keep reviewing! They're lovely! :)

Take care and God bless you all


	3. Jace's Great Escape

**Story Name: Clary's sickness **

**Protection: **© Copyright 2012 EmmettMonkeyMan™. All rights reserved.

**Summary: **Clary is staying at the institute. Whilst Jace is away for a few days, she falls down sick. Is it the simple flu like she thinks or is there something bigger going on? When Jace arrives home, will he figure it out or will it be too late?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or its characters. I just own the plot of this story.

My first try at writing the Mortal Instruments :) I'll definitely need a lot of practice before it will be good, but heres a short story for now.

* * *

Jace had been wandering the hospital ground for nearly an hour. His mind was filled with too many thoughts for him to handle yet his eyes were stinging from tiredness and his muscles protested with pain. He had been walking and thinking for too long.

But this was who Jace was. He tended to run away from the things that hurt him, instead of facing them.

When the doctor had eventually agreed to let them see Clary, he had run off. He couldn't bear the thought of seeing her so ill. It made him feel sick himself. His stomach was queasy and his hands were lightly shaking.

He didn't want to see her hurt, but he couldn't imagine how hurt _she_ would be that he wasn't there when Alec, Isabelle and Maryse were.

Taking a deep breath and circling the visitor garden of the hospital one more time, he slowly made his way down to the intensive care unit. Upon arrival, he stated his name and Clary's and a doctor came and retrieved him from her room.

He was made to sanitize his hands thoroughly on entry to her closed off room and felt the seriousness of the situation as soon as he did. The room was fairly big for a hospital room. Machines of all sorts covered the wall north of him and the sounds of beeps were loud. There was one window that had a small ledge that was just wide enough that someone would be able to sit on it. There were 4 chairs lined up against the wall, though Isabelle had pulled one forward to sit on. There was a sink and cabinets above it to the opposite wall and a bedside table.

The bed was the last thing that Jace laid his eyes upon. He started off at the head, slowly dropping his eyes to make out Clary's deep, red hair. He swallowed deeply, eventually lowering his eyes far enough to see her pale face.

She was turned to the side, her lips slightly parted and an oxygen cannula was resting on her nose. Her hair was tucked behind her ears and her skin was ghostly white. There was no color in her cheeks.

A thin hospital blanket was tucked up to her waist and there were wires connected to her under the hospital gown someone had changed her into. An IV pump was running into her right hand and her left was to the side of her face.

Jace could not tell if she were conscious or not.

"Feel free to make yourself comfortable." The doctor told Jace, leaving the room to give privacy.

"Where are Maryse and Alec?" Jace asked, pulling a chair from the wall and setting it right next to Clary's bed.

Isabelle tore her eyes away from Clary and observed Jace with expressionless eyes. "Alec went to get a drink and some fresh air. I think mom is calling Clary's mom."

Jace nodded and reached for Clary's left hand. It was cold and limp and he longed for her to wrap her fingers around his. There was no reaction, except for a little sound releasing from her parted lips.

Jace's heart clenched. "If I spoke to her," he asked Isabelle, "would she hear me?"

"Probably." Izzy replied with a small sigh. "She hasn't been sedated or anything. The doctor said her mind is clouded or something. She's not very aware."

"I can see that." Jace was clearly trying to sound sarcastic, but his voice came out pained.

Isabelle noticed and moved closer to him. "She'll be okay, Jace. She will. All those wires under her gown are to help her organs function, and the oxygen is just a precaution. I know you're not fond of mundanes, none of us are, but they're going to make her better."

"If we use a healing rune or get Magnus to-" Jace began hopelessly.

Isabelle interrupted him. "The _Iratze_ would only heal so much, Jace, you know that. This isn't some kind of battle injury. Look at her Jace…"

Jace did not want to look at Clary again but he couldn't bear to look away either. "I just don't trust mundanes."

"I know." Isabelle told him. "They're not all bad though. They will heal people, just like runes. Don't think too much about it."

Jace, knowing that he wouldn't win the argument, decided to take comfort in the silence. He listened to the light breathing coming from Clary's parted lips and tried to assure himself that no matter what she would be alright.

"I shouldn't have left." Jace said regretfully. He looked defeated. His shoulders were slumped, his hand clasped tightly around Clary's. His chest rose and fell unevenly, and to Isabelle he was the one who looked sick.

"Where did you go anyway?" She turned to him, taking her eyes off Clary's still form. "And you couldn't have known that she was going to get sick."

Jace heaved a sigh. "Nowhere. I was nowhere. It doesn't matter now anyway." He closed his eyes for a few brief seconds before reaching to stroke Clary's cheek.

She stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering to slits. Her lips pressed together in pain and although her vision seemed cloudy, she was able to make out Jace through the haze. "Jace?"

Jace's amber eyes seemed to clear the cloudiness of her head for a few seconds and she was comforted by his soft smile. "Hey babygirl. I'm right here."

Jace stroked his thumb along the top of her cold hand soothingly and he wished he were able to pull her into his lap and comfort her.

He couldn't stand seeing her in a hospital bed inside a hospital run by mundanes. Jace's dislike for them wasn't for any particular reason, but being there in the small room kept him on edge. "We're going to be okay." He murmured.

"Clary!" Isabelle said cheerfully. She moved from where she was sitting to get a better look at Clary, who had now managed to roll herself over and was staring up at the wall.

"Isabelle?" Clary asked in confusion. Her voice was hoarse. "I-I don't understand…where are we?"

Alarm bells went off in Jace's head. Did Clary not remember that she had passed out in his bathroom? "You don't remember?"

Clary, hearing the edge in his voice, turned her head to stare at Jace. "Remember what? You…you were gone…"

He nodded. "I was, but I came back. You…you were passed out in my bathroom. You threw up blood!" Jace tried to keep his anger from his voice because it was not directed at Clary but at the illness. "I thought I lost you, Clary." He whispered almost inaudibly.

Clary's face confronted in pain. "Lost me? But I'm not dying...It's just the flu…" She trailed off as a tear ran down Jace's face.

Isabelle was the one to answer her. "It isn't the flu, Clary. You have a blood infection called Septicemia. It's really serious. You're in the intensive care unit, if you haven't noticed. Jace thought you were dying – we all did."

"Can people die from it?" Clary asked in a small voice. Her skin colour seemed to get even paler though Jace thought that that seemed impossible.

"There's a 28-50% chance of dying." Isabelle said almost in monotone. She wasn't looking at Clary or Jace.

Jace shot Isabelle a glare – why did she have to tell Clary that? – and took Clary's hand again. "Don't listen to Izzy." He told her. "That's just a stupid estimate. They don't know you. You're so strong. And I love you. We can do this together. I won't let you die, I won't. I can't lose you. You'll be fine."

Isabelle nodded. "Sorry. You will be okay…they did detect it early enough. They're giving you fluids to maintain blood pressure and antibiotics to kill all sorts of bacteria because they don't know the infectious agent that gave you this yet."

Clary pursed her lips and stared down at the wires poking out from her gown. "Then what are those for?"

Isabelle shrugged. "To make sure your organs are functioning properly."

"So all they're doing is giving her IV fluids?" Jace asked. He seemed distant, thoughtful. "Isabelle, can Clary and I have a moment?"

Isabelle smiled and gave Jace a comforting squeeze on the shoulder before leaving.

Once Isabelle had left the room and shut the door behind her, Jace got to his feet and observed Clary. "Can you move? Are you okay to stand up?"

Clary stared at him, her eyes tired and puffy. She could make out his features, his beautiful eyes and glittering golden hair, but he seemed blurry to her. "Stand up? Why? I'm comfortable."

"We're leaving." He said shakily, pushing back her blanket and gently easing the wires off her tummy and chest. The monitors made a beeping sound and in a panic, Jace unplugged the whole system. He didn't want mundane doctors walking in and seeing them.

Clary felt the oxygen supply running to her nose get cut off and took in a startled breath. Her lungs burned as she took the breath and the world felt as though it was clouding around her.

Jace's eyes widened and he reached to support Clary as she nearly fell back. "Right," He muttered to himself. "Oxygen. You need oxygen. We can bring a mask."

He searched the room frantically and rushed to the cupboards above the sink. He found an oxygen mask that needed no machines and spare IV and NG tubes that he thought would come in handy. He slid them into his pockets.

"Jace," Clary whispered. "You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry," Jace remembered that Clary did not know his plan and he brought her to her feet and held her against him. "I don't want you here. I don't trust mundanes. We're going to go to Magnus's place so he can help you. I'd much prefer you to stay there."

Clary felt like protesting, but felt too weak to do much of anything. She knew what Jace was doing was wrong but she trusted him and hated to see him so uneasy. She simply nodded against his warm chest and felt him sweep her up into his arms. The IV in her hand tugged painfully and she let out a soft whimper. She felt Jace gently slid the needle out and hold some sort of material over the site to stop the blood.

"They'll see us." She whispered. "I don't want you to get caught."

Jace smiled to himself but was worried about the escaping bit as well. He prayed Isabelle was not outside the room. "We need you to walk. Put on my coat – they can't see you in that gown. And you need shoes…" He muttered.

Clary took his jacket shakily. It was big enough that it dropped just above her knees. "My clothes...where did they go?"

Jace made sure Clary was stable enough to stand before he looked in the drawer beside her bed. Her clothes were folded neatly and her shoes and socks placed on top.

He helped her dress and then held her close to his side as he opened the door. He could feel Clary shaking against him and held her a little closer. The corridor outside the room was empty except for a nurse about to enter one of the rooms down the hall.

Jace tried not to act suspicious as they walked past the doctors and nurses station. No one looked at them as they passed – they were busy either chatting or doing something on the computers.

He took a deep breath and leaned back with Clary next to him when they got to the elevator. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I don't know." Clary mumbled. "My feet hurt."

"Just hold on until we get to Magnus, baby." Jace soothed. "You'll be able to rest then."

They made it to the entrance of the hospital without anyone giving them a second glance. They were safe. When the doors automatically shut behind them, Jace scooped Clary up so that she would not need to walk. He could tell she was tired.

By the Angel, he prayed nothing would happen to Clary. She had only been on fluids, he would manage it. She would be okay, he reassured himself.

* * *

:O what do you all think of Jace's decision? Will he be able to take care of Clary or is it safer for her at the hospital? Poor, confused Jace..

Please review, made this chapter the amount of 2 so :')

thank you.

Have a great day!


	4. Magnus

**Story Name: Clary's sickness **

**Protection: **© Copyright 2012 EmmettMonkeyMan™. All rights reserved.

**Summary: **Clary is staying at the institute. Whilst Jace is away for a few days, she falls down sick. Is it the simple flu like she thinks or is there something bigger going on? When Jace arrives home, will he figure it out or will it be too late?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or its characters. I just own the plot of this story.

My first try at writing the Mortal Instruments :) I'll definitely need a lot of practice before it will be good, but heres a short story for now.

* * *

"Jace," Clary whispered. It took a lot of strength out of her and Jace could barely understand. "I don't feel so good."

Jace bit his bottom lip in thought. He had believed taking Clary from the hospital would make her better but she looked as though she were going to die. "It's okay, baby. We're here."

Magnus opened the door even before Jace knocked. He raised his eyebrow in question as he saw Clary's pale form in Jace's arm. "You better come in…" He stepped away from the door and Jace stepped inside, being careful that he didn't jostle Clary too much.

"Please tell me there is a reasonable explanation for this." Magnus begged as he gestured to Clary in Jace's arms. "I have just come off the phone to Isabelle screaming that Clary was gone from the hospital."

Jace nodded, setting Clary down on the small couch. "I couldn't keep her there. Those mundanes wouldn't help her."

"You're going to have to take her back." Magnus said with concern, looking at Clary.

Jace shook his head. "No. I can't take her back there! You can help her…"

"She has Sepsis, Jace." Magnus said with a sigh. "I can treat her with IV fluids if I have them and monitor her oxygen and blood levels, but what am I supposed to do if her organs fail?"

Jace took out the tubes from his pocket and handed them to Magnus. "All we need is the fluids..." He murmured. "Her organs won't fail. Please."

Magnus sighed and disappeared. He returned with a bag full of clear liquid and a container of thick, yellow liquid. "You can't react on your feelings, Jace." Magnus said as he took Clary's hand and prepared it for the needle. "Sometimes we have to do what other people say because they are the right things. Taking Clary from the hospital has only endangered her more."

Jace swallowed thickly, regretting his actions a little. "You won't call them?" He watched Magnus insert the needle and was there smoothing Clary's hair when she whimpered.

"If you'll pay me - I do no free favors for shadowhunters." Magnus began with a sly smile on his face. "I wouldn't like to get caught by mundanes. If I had my way, I would take her right back, but then perhaps I would get arrested."

"Why do you care?" Jace muttered, staring at the floor. "You could just draw yourself a portal. I'll pay you…just help her."

Magus did not respond but continued to secure the IV to Clary's hand. "This should be alright for now. I'll need to go and get some medical equipment somehow. Just watch her, be with her, whatever. If she worsens, call for me."

Jace nodded and lifted Clary up so that he could slide onto the small couch and hold her in his lap. Just how he wanted to hold her. He stripped his coat off her cold skin and set it aside. There was an afghan draped over the side of the couch and he pulled it over Clary with gentle hands. She seemed so fragile. "Baby?" He murmured to her.

"Jace…" She breathed roughly. "I'm scared."

His heart ached. "Please don't be scared, Clary. Everything will be alright."

"Where are we?" She clearly hadn't heard Magnus and Jace's conversation or heard much of what he had said at the hospital.

"I brought you to Magnus, remember baby? He's going to make you better. I promise. You're doing such a great job. Do you need anything?"

"Just…just hold me." Clary begged. Her chest rose and fell slowly as if each breath was precious. Her hands were shaking inside Jace's and her skin was still ice cold and deathly white. He could not tell if she had worsened or if she felt the same.

He tightened his grip on her, brushing her soft hair back from her face. "You'll tell me if you feel worse?"

She gave a weak nod, closing her teary eyes again and snuggling in against him. "Jace…movie…tangled…" Clary was unable to form a complete sentence. She was exhausted.

Jace raised his eyebrows though Clary couldn't see it. "Tangled." He muttered. "If you've told anyone I like that film, I'll have to tickle you to death." He told Clary with a smile. "We could watch it, but I don't think Magnus is quite the type to keep such a film."

Clary laughed lightly and the sound filled Jace's heart. He hadn't heard her laugh in a while and had been starting to miss it.

"Luckily, I brought my IPod," He whispered in her ear. He retrieved his IPod from his pocket and handed it to her.

Her shaking, pale fingers took the slim object weakly. She set up the video and settled the screen so that Jace could see it over her shoulder.

The movie had only been on for around 10 minutes before Clary started to protest. "The screen hurts my eyes." She whimpered.

He swallowed in concern. Tangled was one of her favorite movies and she wouldn't miss it for anything. Having to turn it off only 10 minutes in brought discomfort to him and he pulled her close. "Rest baby."

"Am I going to die, Jace?" Clary asked him, turning to look at his face with all her strength. She seemed so drained.

Jace stiffened, his jaw set and his hands clenched into fists. He reminded himself he was still holding Clary's hands and tried to loosen his grip as not to hurt her. "Don't think like that. I won't let you die."

"I'm not in hospital." Clary pointed out. "And Isabelle said that-"

"Isabelle didn't even know what sepsis was until the doctor told her. Those numbers could mean anything. You're stronger than a mundane. You'll be fine." Jace's tone was firm and Clary knew not to argue with him.

"I want to get up." She said instead. She was feeling shaky and a little sick but refused to let Jace know.

Jace frowned. He didn't want Clary to get up and move about, she needed to rest. "You need to rest, baby…especially here. Magnus can only help so much. Please don't stress yourself out."

"Jace," Clary said with disagreement. She twisted in Jace's lap to look at him. Her red hair wasn't as soft as it normally was, darker than usual. Her piercing green eyes held Jace's attention as she stared up at him. Eyes swirling in the dark light, sunken in as though she had not slept in days.

Jace swallowed which caused pain in his throat as though it were being cut with a thousand razors. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked, his voice rough and low.

She nodded, the motion clearly unsettling her for a few seconds. "I just need to get up. Only for a second. Please…"

Despite Jace's arrogance and internal anger, he could never go against Clary's wishes. "Be careful, Clary." He eventually told her.

She nodded; a sudden fire in her that Jace had not seen in awhile. He helped her up off of the small couch and held her steady for a few seconds before letting her go.

* * *

Don't you just love Clary and Jace fluff :')) n'aaaw :)

and now hes starting to regret taking her from the hospital. Hmm.

And there's Magnus for those who asked :') I could never leave him out!

thank you for all the reviewers, favorites, followers, I see and appreciate you all! You brighten my day.

Please review :)) I'll send you a naked Jace ;)

Take care!


	5. My Jace

**Story Name: Clary's sickness **

**Protection: **© Copyright 2012 EmmettMonkeyMan™. All rights reserved.

**Summary: **Clary is staying at the institute. Whilst Jace is away for a few days, she falls down sick. Is it the simple flu like she thinks or is there something bigger going on? When Jace arrives home, will he figure it out or will it be too late?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or its characters. I just own the plot of this story.

My first try at writing the Mortal Instruments :) I'll definitely need a lot of practice before it will be good, but heres a short story for now.

* * *

A small smile appeared on Clary's pale lips and one of Jace's eyebrows cocked in response. "You know, you're worried about me standing up although you just kidnapped me from an intensive care unit." She turned to face him with a wobbly step. "My Jace." She said, rolling her eyes slightly.

Jace laughed softly, letting out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "You're right. I suppose I should have more faith in you considering you kind of just walked here. You're a great escape partner, dear one." He said with amusement, and lifted his hand so that she could give it a high five.

Clary's energy was short lasting and she was only able to stand for a few seconds before she started to tumble. Jace caught her by the elbows and lifted her so that she was balancing on his feet. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers. He didn't fail to notice the burning of her skin as their skin touched, and inside he felt deeply concerned for her.

"If I were to die, this is how I would want it to be." Clary murmured, her weak breath hitting Jace's face.

He took in a sharp breath and clutched at her tighter. "Stop it. You aren't going to die. Please. You have to have hope…" His voice broke and he knew he was close to tears. But Jace did not cry. Jace was tough, and although he came across as emotionless, it was only to guard his feelings.

"Okay." Clary whispered quietly, her voice also breaking.

"Well," A loud voice boomed at the doorway to the room. Both Clary and Jace turned as Magnus entered the room in all his glory. He was carrying 2 large bags in each of his huge hands and he set them down on the floor before stepping closer to them.

Jace was aware that Magnus liked to flaunt his bisexuality and this was shown as he had changed into rainbow leather pants whilst on his journey out and was now wearing a vibrant pink nail polish along with it. His yellow cat eyes were glittering in the low light and he smiled widely. Jace did not know if the spark in his eyes was real or if it was just the heavy glitter he had around them. "Hello Clary."

Jace stared at the warlock in astonishment. He had not looked so…glamorous earlier on in the day. "You took your time," He eventually said. "Did you call into some spa or something?"

Magnus grinned. "Don't stress, I got your pretty girlfriend all the required medical equipment. I just stopped at a few places for myself. It has been a while since I have been shopping."

Jace nodded and carefully lowered Clary back onto the couch. He tucked the afghan around her and then went to retrieve the equipment from the bags Magnus had placed on the floor.

Once Magnus had worked his magic and settled Clary into a calm sleep with all the machines working around the couch, Jace eventually collapsed into one of the armchairs opposite. "Thank you." He offered reluctantly to Magnus. It was not often that a shadowhunter would ask for help – especially off a warlock.

Magnus nodded, checking the IV one last time before going off into the other room. He was aware of Jace's reluctance and didn't want to press him further.

Knowing that Clary was finally settled for a least a couple of hours, Jace took the time to check his cell. He had 13 missed calls and 18 messages. He sighed inwardly, opening up his messaging box to see who they were from.

There were 14 messages from Isabelle demanding that he get Clary back to the hospital as soon as possible, and then asking if she were alright. Two were from Alec asking if Jace and Clary were both okay and that he should call him to talk, and the last two were off a very angry Maryse who had finally learned how to turn on Caps lock, Jace noticed.

The 13 missed calls had all come from Isabelle.

Jace sighed. He knew that they were only concerned for Clary, but he couldn't help but feel annoyed. He had acted on impulse to his feelings. He only wanted what was best for Clary and he was sure that the mundane hospital was not what was best for her.

Grudgingly, Jace dialed Alec's number. He had been the only one who had not threatened Jace over text.

Alec's answer was sudden – he picked up on the second ring. "Jace?" He asked uncertainly. In the background, Jace could hear Isabelle screaming to someone, but she didn't seem to be in the same room.

"It's me." Jace murmured quietly. He cleared his throat. "Before you start, you know I would never put Clary in danger on purpose."

Alec sighed and Jace could imagine him running his hand through his black hair. "I wasn't going to yell at you, but Isabelle and Maryse would say otherwise. They're been ranting and raving about you all this time but neither of them have bothered to physically look for the two of you. And Maryse told Jocelyn you took her daughter – she wasn't impressed at all and insisted on coming back, but mom worked her charm on her and with Luke's reassurance that you're smart enough to look after her, they won't be returning home."

Jace let out the breath of air he was holding and felt an awful pain just below his ribs as though he was getting stabbed. "I didn't think…" He muttered, dropping his words as Magnus came back into the room. "I couldn't leave her there like that, Alec."

Jace knew that Alec understood him. "Out of curiosity, where exactly are you? People will be mad at you when they see you again, but you'll be in less trouble if you take her back now. The doctors are freaked out – were threatening to call the police and everything to get you found and arrested for kidnap. Maryse made up some lame story to keep them from calling them. They've almost forgotten about Clary's condition."

Jace swallowed. Mundanes. Trust mundanes. "I can't tell you that, Alec. I trust you, but I don't trust Izzy. I can't get myself arrested. Just please take comfort in knowing Clary is fine, she has the medical supplies that she needs and she is doing so well. We will return home to the institute when she is better…"

"I trust you Jace," Alec told his _parabatai. _"I won't tell anyone you called, but tell Clary I wish her well. Take care of yourself too, Jace. Are you near?"

Jace paused. "Yes." He told Alec before cancelling the call.

Jace put his head in his hands. It was starting to ache. He felt sick and his stomach was going around in circles. What on earth had he done? Exposing Clary to such danger was wrong of him. But it was too late to go back, to correct this.

He was shamed.

He clenched his hands into fists and threw up just as Magnus thrust a bucket out in front of him.

* * *

aw :) we still love you Jace :)

jeez, things are so hectic here lately ...


	6. Breakdown

**Story Name: Clary's sickness **

**Protection: **© Copyright 2012 EmmettMonkeyMan™. All rights reserved.

**Summary: **Clary is staying at the institute. Whilst Jace is away for a few days, she falls down sick. Is it the simple flu like she thinks or is there something bigger going on? When Jace arrives home, will he figure it out or will it be too late?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or its characters. I just own the plot of this story.

My first try at writing the Mortal Instruments :) I'll definitely need a lot of practice before it will be good, but heres a short story for now.

* * *

It was 4am the next morning when Jace was shook from sleep. He couldn't recall what had happened after he had thrown up. He just remembered Magnus leading him to a bedroom. "Jace, you have to wake up."

Jace groaned in protest and sat up. He was met by Magnus's glowing cat eyes and was fully alert immediately. Magnus looked frightened. He pulled Jace off the small bed and led him to the front room where Clary was residing. "Her blood pressure has dropped drastically low. Her fever is below 36C and she can barely breathe. We need to get her to hospital, Jace."

Willing his legs to move, Jace knelt at Clary's side and stroked her cold, splotchy cheek with the back of his hand. Her eyes were swollen and blue, as well as her lips. Her skin was deathly cold and pale. Every time she took a breath she made a choking sound that scared Jace. He nodded, no argument was needed.

Clary had gotten worse.

Magnus scooped her small body into his lightly muscled arms after whipping the medical equipment off of her body, and she flopped with weakness. Her blazing eyes were flickering at Jace and then behind him. "Tell the faerie hi, Jace." She told him. Her chapped, blue lips curved into a smile.

Jace turned behind him, knowing there was no fairy, and hurried to keep up with Magnus as he speed walked out of the door and to the hospital. Warlocks could be fast when they wanted to be, especially Magnus. "Faerie? Magnus, what on earth is she going on about?"

"She's confused," Magnus informed Jace. He was striding ahead, Clary rocking back and forth with the force of Magnus's steps. "She's probably hallucinating. I wouldn't be surprised if she passed out considering her rapid heart rate. From the color of her lips, it seems she has a reduced blood flow. If she were seriously ill before, then she is critically ill now."

Jace shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. This was his entire fault. His entire fault. How could he have taken her from a place where she was at her safest? He wasn't a doctor; he didn't know what he was doing. Even Magnus, the high warlock of Brooklyn, knew more about Clary's condition than he ever could.

Filled with dread and guilt, he rung Alec back and was grateful when he answered straight away. "Alec, you guys need to go to the hospital. Meet us there. Clary is ill, so ill…I'm so afraid. Alec…"

"Right on it," Alec assured, hanging up without saying anymore.

With Clary babbling on about the 'little green and fluffy faerie' and Magnus speed walking through the streets, they eventually made it to the hospital. Jace held himself back as he knew the doctors would notice him and attempt to call security. Maybe they would stop him from seeing Clary or refuse to help him. "Go on Magnus; take her to the Intensive Care Unit. They'll recognize her. Don't tell them I'm out here…just make sure they help her."

Magnus nodded, leaving Jace alone outside of the hospital. He crashed to his knees as his legs gave out and cradled at his chest with shaking hands. His heart was shattered to pieces. He couldn't lose Clary. She was the only thing holding him to the ground and now she was in danger of dying and all because of him. He didn't realize that the noise he was hearing was coming out of his own throat. He screamed and cried all at the same time, in loss, in shame, in grief.

His fists tightened and his stomach clenched into a million pieces. He would've rather died a million times than felt the pain that was raking through his body.

"Sir?" He distantly heard a voice calling out to him but it felt too far away to reach. He was swallowed up into the darkness, his whole body aching.

His hands wrapped around his stomach as it clenched. He reeled forward, opening his eyes just enough to see the blurry concrete in front of him and the bile inside him tumble out onto it. The liquid seeped into the cracks and Jace stared at it, memorized. He was so wallowed up in emotion that he was throwing up.

"Sir," The voice was closer to him now and he felt small, delicate hands lock around his shoulders. They reminded him of Clary, and he cried out in pain. He sat back and pulled his knees to his aching chest as though he were holding himself together. His body rocked in a neurotic motion and to any passersby, he was acting like a crazed person. Perhaps he was. "Sir, you really need to go inside the hospital. Are you hurt?"

"It's alright," Another voice interrupted the distraught women. "I've got it. I know him." The small, delicate hands were gone and Jace felt himself being pulled into a familiar embrace. "Jace," Alec murmured, pulling Jace to shaky feet.

"What on earth?" Another voice said. Jace opened eyes he hadn't realized were closed and stared at Alec in utter blankness. Isabelle was stood behind his left shoulder, anger seeping out of her expression at the sight of him. "What the hell happened, Jace?"

Jace wasn't able to respond to her, but he could hear the whimpering coming out of his own mouth and didn't feel like he was worthy of Alec touching him. He jerked away, grasping at his head and was about to sink to the floor again when Alec pulled him back up. "Help me get him inside, Iz. We can find mom in a moment. I'm sure she's found Clary now…that is if she's inside the hospital."

Isabelle couldn't ignore Jace's current state and helped her brother walk him into the hospital. Alec settled for a quiet set up of chairs in the corner of the main waiting room and they both settled Jace into one with little effort.

A few people and doctors glanced their way but did not intervene.

Jace's amber eyes were swirling with pain and grief, his golden locks held to his face with sweat. His breathing was coming out in small pants and the most heartbreaking sound was coming out of his lips. He was rocking back and forth in a repetitive cycle, his pale hands clenching in and out of fists.

"He's blaming himself for what has happened to Clary." Alec whispered. Jace was blaming himself and he knew inside he was tearing himself up. "He's going to make himself physically sick."

"He threw up outside, I'm pretty sure he's already got that far, but so be it." Isabelle said to her brother. "He took her from the hospital when he knew she needed care! How could he possibly think that was a good idea?"

Alec cut a glare to his sister and tried to calm Jace down. It took time, but eventually Jace's rocking came to a standstill and although all colour and emotion were gone from his face, he was still whimpering quietly in pain and he looked as though he was going to be violently sick.

Alec and Isabelle each took one of his arms and together they rode up the elevator in silence and into the intensive care unit.

* * *

Aw, poor Jace :( He's so hurt. And Clary's condition has worsened? Oh no! :O

please review.

Sorry for the lack of update..slowly getting it back together.


	7. Nurse Sammie

**Story Name: Clary's sickness **

**Protection: **© Copyright 2012 EmmettMonkeyMan™. All rights reserved.

**Summary: **Clary is staying at the institute. Whilst Jace is away for a few days, she falls down sick. Is it the simple flu like she thinks or is there something bigger going on? When Jace arrives home, will he figure it out or will it be too late?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or its characters. I just own the plot of this story.

My first try at writing the Mortal Instruments :) I'll definitely need a lot of practice before it will be good, but heres a short story for now.

* * *

"He can't come in here," A doctor said to Isabelle. He was standing outside of Clary's hospital room and was refusing to let Jace inside. "He took her from the hospital when she needed intensive treatment. Her condition has only deteriorated to this level because of his actions."

Isabelle was fuming. "Can you not see the state he is in because she's this way?" Jace was still whimpering and trying to sink to the floor which meant that Isabelle and Alec were having a hard time holding him up.

"Then he should have thought about that before. I'm sorry but I cannot let him in – he is a danger to Clarissa. I am still debating to call the police."

"No!" Alec's calm armor was slowly dropping. "Isabelle, go in there and be with mom and Clary, they need you. I'll handle this."

Reluctantly, Isabelle pulled Jace's arm from around her shoulder and handed him to Alec who held him up under the elbows. Jace had his eyes closed, silent tears streaming down his pale cheeks. She didn't even think he knew he was still whimpering and fighting against them.

Once Isabelle had gone inside Clary's room, Alec glared at the doctor. "He is fully aware of what he's done and it's killing him. He's blaming himself so much over this. He's a mess. Just look at him. He threw up outside and looks like he's going to pass out. You're a doctor; you're supposed to understand this stuff."

The doctor sighed and stared at Jace as he paged one of his nurses. "I've just paged Nurse Sammie. She'll take care of him and assess him to be sure that he is stable."

Alec nodded. It was more than he could ask for. He needed to know that Jace was going to be okay and wasn't going to fall apart and end up doing something stupid. "I'll be back, and when Jace is better, you're going to let him in."

The doctor nodded and went into Clary's room, closing the door behind him with a click.

Alec didn't know what to do. He had no idea where the nurse would take them so all he could do was support Jace's body weight until she arrived.

The nurse arrived just a few minutes after the doctor had called her. She was wearing pink scrubs with princesses on them and Alec had to stifle a laugh. If Jace had been in his usual mood, he would have made some sarcastic response. Her blond hair was tied back into a messy bun and her brown eyes observed Jace with a small batch of concern. "Dr. Edmund's paged me?"

Alec nodded. "He went in there." He indicated to Clary's room. "But um, he wants you to assess Jace…" He indicated to Jace who was half sitting on the floor.

"I figured." She mumbled, reaching down and pulling Jace to his feet. "Do you know how he got this way?"

"He took his girlfriend from the hospital, she got worse, and then…we found him outside like this throwing up and crying and stuff." Alec felt uncomfortable. He didn't know how much Jace would want the nurse to know.

The nurse smiled. "Ah, the 'crazy teen' who kidnapped young Clarissa. We've all heard about it." She smiled in sympathy. "He is probably in shock. Let's get him down to one of the rooms in the ER and see to him."

At some point during their journey to one of the ER rooms, Jace seemed to find his feet and was shuffling along in-between Alec and nurse Sammie. His eyes were half closed, his face still pale, and his hair was still wet with sweat. His body was shaking and he was still whimpering quietly.

"Okay Jace," Sammie said as she turned to look at Jace sat on the hospital bed once they were in a room with closed off curtains. "I'm going to take your vital signs to see if you're doing well, is that alright?" Alec observed that she was a kind nurse, one who seemed to be trained to deal with children and teens more than adults.

Jace made no indication that he could hear her.

"Can you tell me your full name and age, Jace?" She asked him, settling a chair in front of him and routing through some equipment on her lap.

Alec chewed his lip, waiting for Jace to answer, but nothing happened. "He's 17." He told the nurse. He wondered if his mundane record stated that. Of course, it was said that Jace was seventeen years old, though that was assuming he was Valentine or Michael Wayland's son, and his real age was determined to be between a few years younger than Jonathan Christopher and a year or so older than Clary. Hopefully Alec hadn't screwed up.

The nurse smiled at Alec in appreciation. "I know that you want to help, but to assess his condition I need to know how verbal he is and whether he understands me, so I'd prefer Jace to answer."

Alec nodded in understanding, settling a comforting hand on Jace's shoulder directly where his star birthmark was. "I understand."

"Jace?" Sammie pressed. She picked up Jace's shaking left hand and started pressing the fingernails and examining the skin on his palm and upper hand. "Can you tell me your name and age?"

"Jace Herondale." Jace's voice came out weak and low, almost broken sounding and Alec had to bite back concern. "17…"

Sammie took this as progress as she continued to ask him questions as she assessed him. "Would you mind me lifting up your shirt slightly so I can listen to your heart?"

Jace made a sound of agreement and dropped his hands from where they were resting on his lap so that Sammie could lift up his shirt. If she noticed the new and faded old runes all over Jace's body, she didn't comment on it.

When her assessment was over – Alec thought it had taken a really long time – Jace was led down on the bed with his hands over his eyes. He was muttering something low under his breath and even lying down he was starting to rock his body back and forth.

"His lips, mouth and eyes are quite dry, and he seems to be quite weak and dizzy, which indicates he might be dehydrated, though I would like him to take a urine sample so I can determine this." Sammie told Alec softly.

Alec felt the blush cover his cheeks and nodded. "Right, okay, um…Jace? Can you stand?"

Jace dropped his hands away from his face and stared at Alec with unblinking eyes.

Alec sighed, took the small, clear vial from Sammie and helped Jace into the bathroom down the hall. He helped Jace do his business then brought it back to Sammie. "Please never make me do that again."

Jace flashed a small and weak smile, something Alec hadn't seen since Clary got sick. "Sorry bro." He murmured, lowering himself back down onto the bed with the help of Alec.

Alec shook his head. "How did you let yourself get dehydrated?"

"Clary." Was all Jace said and then he passed out.

* * *

Aw, poor Jace, under so much pain and stress that he made himself physical sick :(

lets all review so Jace can get better, yes?:')

thanks for the reviews, they really helped my motivation! I haven't been feeling up to writing, but it was all thanks to you guys I did :)

God bless!


	8. Illness Progression

**Story Name: Clary's sickness **

**Protection: **© Copyright 2012 EmmettMonkeyMan™. All rights reserved.

**Summary: **Clary is staying at the institute. Whilst Jace is away for a few days, she falls down sick. Is it the simple flu like she thinks or is there something bigger going on? When Jace arrives home, will he figure it out or will it be too late?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or its characters. I just own the plot of this story.

My first try at writing the Mortal Instruments :) I'll definitely need a lot of practice before it will be good, but heres a short story for now.

* * *

Maryse looked at Isabelle as though she were an alien as she explained for the 4th time what was happening to Jace. Isabelle sighed. "He was curled up on the concrete, rocking back and forth whimpering. He scared the crap out of people, and me and Alec too! He threw up and was shaking so bad I thought he was going to pass out."

Maryse was sitting next to Clary's bed, holding her hand softly. She stared at Isabelle in thought, her blue eyes widening in disbelief. Jace was not one to fall apart. "Where is he now?"

Isabelle looked at the doctor who was checking Clary's tube. "Dr. Edmunds made him go with a nurse to get assessed."

"Assessed?" Maryse asked, the crinkles in her eyes scrunching up as she tried to piece together the story.

Isabelle nodded although Maryse's back was facing her and she wouldn't be able to see. "Jace is a bit…unstable right now. He didn't look that good. He'd been throwing up and couldn't hold himself up. I guess it was best if he got checked over."

Just as Isabelle finished, the door to Clary's room flew open and Alec walked in looking exhausted and a little embarrassed. He looked toward Clary and quickly looked away.

She was led on her back, her face washed out by the pale covers, her eyes swollen and lips blue. Her hair had lost its shine, the red more near to a brown now. Her hands were placed on either side of her and there were tubes everywhere. She was ventilated, the large tubes making her face seem small. There was a loud machine operating to the side of her which led tubes to her stomach area and there were many more tubes that Alec couldn't even take in. "What happened?" He asked.

The doctor answered his question with a slight sigh. "Clarissa's condition of Septicemia was left untreated when she was taken from our care. This caused the condition to progress into what is known as Septic Shock. Septic Shock is very serious and the death rate is high. As of now, Clarissa's organ function is stable and her organs are not in danger of failing, but this could change at any moment."

Alec swallowed but said nothing.

"Where is Jace?" Maryse asked her son, peering around him as if Jace would suddenly appear.

Alec sighed and sat down next to Isabelle. "He's down in the ER because the nurse thinks he's in shock and dehydrated."

"Poor Jace." Isabelle muttered, glancing at Clary. She looked much worse than the last time she had seen her and Isabelle felt angry with Jace because he had made her this way. But she knew she couldn't blame him considering the state he was currently in.

Maryse shook her head. "Trust Jace to get himself sick when someone else falls ill."

"He worried himself enough that he got sick." Alec said, feeling as though he had to defend Jace despite what he had done. "He cares for Clary."

The doctor grunted and left the room, leaving them to their conversations.

"Do we just sit here?" Isabelle asked, looking around the bland room.

Alec rolled his eyes. "It's a hospital, Iz, not a playground. You're not supposed to have fun here."

"I guess not." Isabelle replied, though she wished there were something she could do. "I might go down and see Jace, will you come with me?"

"Um, yeah, if you want." Alec said, not sure if he wanted to see Jace again. He had looked so weak and vulnerable and that wasn't who Jace was at all. It just made Alec uneasy.

Reluctantly, Alec and Isabelle made their way down to the ER and with assistance from one of the helpful nurses, made their way into Jace's room.

He was sat up, 2 pillows supporting his back, and his hand was absently plucking at the blue cotton blanket over his legs. His lips were slightly blue, and he still looked quite pale.

"Hey, Jace." Isabelle murmured quietly, moving so that she could hold his shaking, cold hand in one of her warm ones. "How are you feeling?"

"Doesn't matter." He grumbled, not lifting his head to look at either of his siblings. His voice was low and croaky, as if he had been screaming for hours.

Isabelle raised both eyebrows. "Of course it matters! We care about you. I hope you know that." She gave Jace's hand an encouraging squeeze.

Jace ignored the comment, though a stray tear rolled down his cheek. "How is she?"

Isabelle shared a look of hesitation with her brother before looking back at Jace. "Not very good. Her condition progressed into Septic Shock…" She trailed off, not sure if she should tell Jace because it would make him worse.

And she was right. What she had said had been enough. "No," He whispered, clenching his hand around Isabelle's in a painful grip. "It's my entire fault, my fault. It's_ my _fault."

Alec stepped forward and bent down to Jace's eye level, trying to get him to look at him. "It isn't your fault, Jace. She may have gotten worse anyway. We don't know that. But she'll be okay now. And you need to get better too, alright?"

Jace, surprising both of the siblings, leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Alec in a hug. He shook lightly and seemed so weak and vulnerable that Alec hugged back.

"Look after her…" Jace said softly, trying to pull himself out of the hospital bed.

Isabelle and Alec both pushed him back down and Isabelle pulled the blanket back over him. "You're not going anywhere. Just have some rest and rehydrate yourself and then you'll be fit and healthy to do whatever you want, alright?" She told him.

Jace closed his eyes and dropped back against the pillows in defeat. "I can't stay here."

A nurse walked in just as Jace fell back against the pillow. "You won't be going anywhere for a little while," She said with a laugh, setting down equipment on the bed. "I need to get an IV into you first."

Alec stifled a laugh and settled into a chair. "Well this is going to be fun!"

Jace opened his eyes and stuck out his lips in a pout. "It's not funny. You sit here and get prodded with needles." He yelped in surprise when the nurse grabbed his hand.

"Well it's not my fault you got yourself dehydrated." Alec told Jace, rolling his eyes and sinking further down into the chair. He was getting used to being in the mundane hospital and was the only one that seemed calm in them.

* * *

In the last chapter, Jace responded to Alec with "Clary." This is because he totally forgot about eating and drinking as he was so concerned about Clary, therefore, he said to Alec that she was the reason he was dehydrated.

Well Jace is recovering, you guys review like wildfire, I love it! :)

Thank you!

Motivation is slowly coming back!


	9. Lost sense of humor

**Story Name: Clary's sickness **

**Protection: **© Copyright 2012 EmmettMonkeyMan™. All rights reserved.

**Summary: **Clary is staying at the institute. Whilst Jace is away for a few days, she falls down sick. Is it the simple flu like she thinks or is there something bigger going on? When Jace arrives home, will he figure it out or will it be too late?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or its characters. I just own the plot of this story.

My first try at writing the Mortal Instruments :) I'll definitely need a lot of practice before it will be good, but heres a short story for now.

* * *

Within two days, Jace was finally back on his feet and was able to make his way to intensive care without closing in on himself. Outside of Clary's room, he took a deep breath and with shaking hands, pushed the heavy door open.

Alec and Isabelle were sat by Clary's bedside and her mom was pacing up and down the small room. Luke and she had decided to come home after hearing the state Clary was in.

Feeling ashamed and embarrassed, Jace entered the room quietly with his head bowed. He didn't deserve to be so close to Clary after everything he had done.

"Jace." Jocelyn greeted emotionlessly. Of course she would be mad at him.

He walked slowly to a chair, trying to keep himself from saying anything by clenching his fists. "I'm sorry." He whispered; his voice still rough from sickness. He didn't know what else to say.

Jocelyn shook her head and sat down on the other side of the bed. "Don't. I understand your actions. This couldn't have been helped." She took Clary's hand gently and Jace's heart clenched at the love between them even when Clary was unconscious.

Jace was surprised. "You do?" He crinkled his eyebrows in confusion and wondered if he were dreaming.

"Yes. There was a time when I feared the mundane rules and life. At your age, I would have done the exact same thing for my lover." Clary's mother simply explained.

Jace nodded. He didn't want to press things any further. He was just glad Jocelyn wasn't angry at him.

Alec patted Jace on the arm and flashed him a small grin. "How are you feeling, bro? Better?"

Jace shrugged. "Still a bit shaky but feeling better…Not so freaked out now." He slid his gaze towards Clary's lifeless form on the bed. "When will she be better?"

Jocelyn stroked her daughter's cheek. "The doctor said her organs are close to failing. It could be weeks, even months until she makes a full recovery…"

Jace felt hot tears roll down his cheeks and quickly swiped them away. "This is my entire fault."

Isabelle got up from her seat, the noise making a horrifying screech in the silence of the room. She wrapped her arms around Jace and gave him a small squeeze. "It's not your fault, Jace. Don't blame yourself, it's alright."

Jace nodded, not agreeing with Isabelle but not wanted to stir up an argument.

The doctor came in the room, his expression solemn. "Clarissa does not seem to be improving, and her condition is deteriorating." He said, taking a seat from the wall and placing it down by the people in the room. "Because of the large decrease in blood pressure and blood flow, it has caused organ tissue to die. Our team of doctors has agreed that surgery will be the best option for Clarissa in this moment. We will remove the infected tissue and then focus on draining any abscesses."

Jocelyn pulled her daughters hand to her lips with shaking hands and gently shook her head. "Oh, my sweet baby."

The doctor continued despite the emotions in the room. "This could be a very good thing for Clarissa as she may wake up after the surgery and be more aware. Her progress would be much swifter."

"Okay." Jocelyn murmured, not even debating it. "Please do whatever you can."

"The surgery will be tomorrow morning. If an emergency occurs, we will take her to the OT immediately before the set time." The doctor smiled softly and then excused himself.

"Surgery?" Jace said, scared to death. "They can't do surgery! What if they do it wrong, what if she wakes up whilst they're operating, what if-"

Alec jumped up out of his chair and rushed to Jace's side, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to try and calm him down. "Hey, bro, chill. They've probably done this tons of times. How many times have you done it? None. Just think about it – tomorrow she could be awake and talking to you. This has to happen. Don't freak out."

Isabelle bent down in front of Jace and took his shaking hands. "Just breathe, Jace. It's going to be okay."

Jace was finally able to get his breathing in control and nodded. "Alright, I'm okay, just worried is all."

"Aren't we all?" Alec murmured, reaching up to push back his hair. "Why did Magnus leave so suddenly? We didn't even get to see him."

Jace raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I totally forget. He brought Clary here…He must have just went home…I should call him, thank him for everything. I'll have to pay him and be-"

Jocelyn rolled her eyes, a soft smile coming to her pale lips. "Just calm down, Jace. We can sort all that out when Clary – and yourself – are well. Do not stress."

Jace remained quiet. Everyone had enough to go through without all his blabbering. He got out of his seat quietly and moved to Clary, running his shaking fingers along her soft cheek. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, being careful of the tubes in her mouth and nose. "I love you, babygirl." He murmured, as though she were the only one who could hear him.

That night, no one went home. Maryse popped by to check on Clary and give food to the kids, and even Luke came in to wish everyone well. Alec and Isabelle slept on pull out beds in a spare room on the ward and Jocelyn and Jace slept right by Clary's side.

The next morning, two doctors came down to talk to Jocelyn about Clary's condition and then a team came to take her to surgery.

Jace stood in the quiet hallway, listening to the sounds of blaring machines and the usual chatter of doctors and nurses.

His eyes were fixed on Clary being wheeled down the long hallway until he could no longer see her. He took a deep breath.

The drab grey colour of the hospital walls never failed to throw a bucket of cold water over Jace's spirits. The all-too-familiar smell of the hospital had floated around in the air like a constant presence, not wanting to go away and leave him alone.

He was starting to think that if he was stuck in the place any longer, he would lose his sense of smell, perhaps his sense of humor along with it.

It was going to be a long day for Jace, and for everyone.

* * *

I haven't forgotten about you guys, just I've been sick and haven't had any energy whatsoever to update..

Hope you can forgive me.

X


	10. My Beautiful Jace

**Story Name: Clary's sickness **

**Protection: **© Copyright 2012 EmmettMonkeyMan™. All rights reserved.

**Summary: **Clary is staying at the institute. Whilst Jace is away for a few days, she falls down sick. Is it the simple flu like she thinks or is there something bigger going on? When Jace arrives home, will he figure it out or will it be too late?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or its characters. I just own the plot of this story.

My first try at writing the Mortal Instruments :) I'll definitely need a lot of practice before it will be good, but heres a short story for now.

* * *

Jace felt like Clary had been in surgery for hours when she finally appeared from the OT. He jumped up from the hard, leather seat he had been sat in all morning and rushed to her side.

She was still unconscious, an oxygen cannula under her nose and tubes in her arms. She was turned on her side; her small lips pursed open and her eyes blue around the edges, closed gently.

Although it hurt Jace to see her that way, she looked better than before. More alive. He reached through the metal rail on the bed and held her weak hand tightly. He felt more comforted now.

"Did everything go okay?" Jace asked the doctors as they halted Clary's bed in her private room.

The doctor smiled up at him whilst making sure Clary was settled. "Yes, everything went perfectly. She may not wake up for a few hours, or a day or two, but she will definitely be awake."

Jace felt the tension drain out of him. "Good," He breathed out quietly. His baby was going to be okay.

The doctors eventually left the room and Jace sunk down into a chair to the side of the bed. He bent down to kiss her feverish cheek gently and prayed to the heavens that she would wake up soon. He didn't want to see her eyes closed any longer than he needed to.

Time passed slower than Jace expected. Every second he sat by Clary's side on edge, hoping that her eyes would flutter open and everything would be alright.

It was late in the evening when Jace eventually heard the noise on the monitors change. He looked up just in time to see Clary shift and her eyelids flutter. He fled from his seat, taking her hands in his. "Clary," He murmured. "Baby, I'm here, I'm right here."

"J-jace?" She whispered softly, her voice getting cut off because of the tubes in her throat.

Jace's heart leaped and he let out a slow laugh. "I was so worried." He murmured, pushing back her hair to study her face.

Her green eyes opened fully and she managed a weak smile at the boy in front of her. "You look different." She eventually got out.

Jace chewed his lip. "I was…sick...because I worried."

Clary frowned lightly and it broke Jace's heart. He wanted her to be healthy and happy. "Oh, Jace. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He murmured, sitting back down on his chair. "Are you in pain? Should I get someone? Can you remember everything? You don't feel sick? What about-"

Clary cut him off with a weak laugh that clearly hurt her. "Hush, baby. I'm alright." She assured him. Her eyes swirled in the dark light, sunken in and blue around the edges.

He sighed. "You're not alright. And I really shouldn't have taken you from here in the first place because you'd probably be better now. It's my fault your organs were failing."

Clary crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

Jace had forgotten that Clary had been out since returning back to the hospital. "Yeah. After I took you from here, you developed Septic Shock because your Sepsis was left untreated properly…You had surgery today to remove infected tissue of your organs. It's my fault that happened to you. I'm an idiot."

Clary reached out for Jace, resting her small hand on his cheek. "Not your fault," She got out. "I love you, Jace. Your actions show that you worry enough about me to want to protect me from what you think is bad."

He smiled softly, still feeling terrible about his actions but not wanting to tire her out with an argument.

A few minutes passed, and then Clary broke the silence.

"Jace?" She whispered, grabbing his attention with the hesitation in her voice.

"Yes?" He replied, studying her carefully.

"Where did you go when you left?" She looked away from him, playing with the blankets as though she was afraid to hear his answer.

He sighed. "I shouldn't have left. I was only supposed to go away for a day…I was organizing something for us. A special week where we could be together all by ourselves on this beautiful island with the most gorgeous views and beaches…but a few problems came up and I had to stay longer to sort them out. I wanted it to be perfect…then I come home and find you ill. I wanted to tell you where I was going but I wanted it to be special for you…" He blushed deeply.

Clary stared at Jace for a few seconds before tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh, Jace. My beautiful Jace. That's the sweetest thing."

He let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding. "So you're okay with it?" He asked her. She nodded at him. "Then when you're out of here and feeling better, I'll rearrange the dates and I'll take you."

Clary smiled softly in agreement and then pressed her head back against the pillows. Her face was very pale and she took a shaky breath through tinted-blue lips. "My tummy hurts," She whispered quietly, raising a tiny hand to run across the top part of her stomach.

Jace shifted forward, replacing her hand with his own and feeling her stomach with precise softness. He tried not to flinch at the feel of stitches through the materials covering them. "Do you want me to get the doctor?"

"Not yet." She whispered, briefly closing her eyes. "I just want some time with you. Is it crazy to say I missed you even though I've been out?"

Jace laughed. "Just a little bit. Think this time I'm the one who missed you the most." His face grew serious. "I was so scared I was going to lose you, and it would've been my entire fault. I wouldn't have lived with that, Clary…"

Clary opened her eyes again and smiled sadly at Jace. "You have to promise me you wouldn't do something stupid if you lost me…"

Jace looked down. "I can't promise you that. I was stupid this time. I was stuck in here for 2 days as a patient because I was in shock and dehydrated. And that's because I was so concerned and worried about you that I forgot to take care of myself…not that it's your fault. I just…couldn't survive without you, Clary."

Clary nodded in understanding. "Then you won't." She concluded quietly. "I'm not going anywhere. At least not for thousands of years," She joked with weak humor.

Eventually, a doctor walked in and interrupted Jace's and Clary's deep conversation.

Jace excused himself to find Alec and Isabelle whilst the doctor examined Clary.

Maybe things were looking up.

* * *

Aw, aren't they the sweetest? :)

btw, I'm writing my second story for Mortal Instruments, centered on Jace :))

Here's the summary:

Jace is vulnerable. He is battling demons – not real ones, but emotional ones. Ones that are willing to tear open his heart and murder his soul. Battling illnesses no one knows anything about, will Jace survive, or will he be lost forever? Murdered by the one he thought he always knew – himself. Rated M for self-harm and Anorexia/Bulimia.

I'll let you know when I get it up :) Still trying to decide whether or not to start again on the first chapter ;D

Review please!

I love you!


	11. Eyes of a child

**Story Name: Clary's sickness **

**Protection: **© Copyright 2012 EmmettMonkeyMan™. All rights reserved.

**Summary: **Clary is staying at the institute. Whilst Jace is away for a few days, she falls down sick. Is it the simple flu like she thinks or is there something bigger going on? When Jace arrives home, will he figure it out or will it be too late?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or its characters. I just own the plot of this story.

My first try at writing the Mortal Instruments :) I'll definitely need a lot of practice before it will be good, but heres a short story for now.

* * *

Clary opened her eyes softly. Jace was the first thing she saw. He was curled facing her, his light hair a tangled mess due to him sleeping on it all night. Despite the hospital's strict rules, he was on Clary's hospital bed with her, his fingers laced in hers and his legs secured safely around her as if he was afraid she was going to disappear.

She grinned softly at the sight of him. He always looked so innocent when he was sleeping.

She reached over with a shaking hand and poked his nose gently. "Wakey, wakey." She murmured. She sounded awful. Her voice was rough and low, but she knew that was from the thin tube wedged down her throat.

Jace grumbled at the feeling of her finger on his nose and reached up to swat it away.

"Hey!" Clary yelled jokingly, poking him quite hard in the stomach under he rolled nearer to her and reached up to kiss her hand. Eyes still closed, he found her lips and pressed a soft kiss to them. "Morning beautiful."

"You can't declare I'm beautiful if you haven't even opened your eyes yet, silly." Clary defended, kissing Jace back.

In response, Jace opened his eyes and stared up at Clary with swirling pools of gold. "You're always beautiful."

She blushed softly and ruffled his hair in a way to say thank you.

Unfortunately, peace was shattered when a doctor came in and chucked Jace off the bed. "I hope you slept well, Clarissa." The young doctor said. He was probably in his late 20's, dark blond hair and blazing green eyes.

"Yes, thank you." Clary said to him, trying not to pay attention to the fact he was observing her medically just by looking and talking to her.

He nodded, the conversation clearly over, and moved around the room to check her tubes and machines. "Everything seems to be looking fine now that you've had surgery. Your organs are recovering nicely, and your stomach is responding well to the tubes and the stitches. You should be able to go home in a few days, perhaps a week, but you will be on strict rest for a few months."

Clary nodded at him at nearly every word he said, not having a clue what he was going on about when he started mentioning medical terms. All she knew was that she was getting better and that when she left the hospital, she would need to rest. A lot.

Jace, now stuck on an uncomfortable, leather hospital chair, frowned lightly and rolled his eyes at Clary. "I'll take care of her, doc."

The doctor, evidently showing he had heard about Jace's 'kidnap escape', stared at him for a few moments with narrowed eyes. "I'm sure you will, sir."

When the doctor had left, both Clary and Jace burst out laughing and he climbed back onto the bed with her.

"Mundanes are douches." Jace said jokingly, but there was a bit of bitterness in his tone that didn't go unnoticed.

Clary punched him teasingly in the arm. "Hey, you, be nice. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them." She meant it lightly, but Jace suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

He pressed his lips into her shoulder and reached up to gently run his hand through her hair. "I know." He started in a small voice. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"You didn't." She whispered back to him reassuringly. In a comforting gesture, she wrapped her hands in his hair, not failing to notice the darkened bits of brown mixed in with the gold. "You've been stressing a lot…" She murmured, pulling at a thick strand of brown hair. "Oh, baby."

Jace swallowed, uncomfortable with the topic. "I…uh…yeah. It's alright though. I'm okay."

"It's not okay." Clary remarked. "You were dehydrated. Jace, you need to take care of yourself too, not just other people."

"You're all I care about." He murmured to her, his voice suddenly shaky.

Clary sighed as she didn't know how to respond. Jace was such a strong character, so arrogant sometimes and the leader of everything, but there was a side he showed her that brought all his brave walls tumbling down. Sometimes he was weak, hurt and broken. Sometimes, the brave Jace needed a shoulder to cry on and a hand to hold. Jace could be caring, and loving, and so much more than the front he put up.

They lay together on the bed curled in each other's arms until the door to Clary's room burst open.

The bland, colorless room was suddenly filled with a burst of sparkle and color as the one and only Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, ran into the room with a huge bouquet of flowers. He was wearing multicolored pants with silver sparkles all over them and a bright blue sparkly waistcoat and white t-shirt. "Hello!" He said to the both of them happily. "Sorry I took so long!"

Clary stared at him in mild confusion. The sudden burst of color was making her feel a bit shaky and sick. "Um…long? What do you mean?"

"Well," Magnus said, dumping the huge flowers in Jace's arm's and then running to jump on Clary's bed. "I did come here to drop you off after your lovely boyfriend dangered you, but I didn't have the time to stop by and make you feel more comfortable. So I brought these as a present to kind of say I'm sorry for not being a good best friend to you."

Magnus's bounce on the bed was a little bit too enthusiastic and Clary winced in pain as the tubes tugged and caused searing pain through her stomach.

Jace, suddenly protective, made a sound at Magnus that sounded like a growl. "Watch it!" He screamed, looking as if he was going to punch Magnus straight in the eye. "She has tubes you know, and stitches. She's in pain."

Magnus chewed his lips, his eyes abruptly growing wide and sad. He looked like a small child who had been caught doing something wrong. "I'm sorry." He whispered, swallowing hard and looking down at the floor. "I just wanted to make sure Clary was okay."

"I'm fine," Clary reassured him softly, placing a small hand on his arm. "You don't have to apologize. Jace is just worried."

Magnus nodded and Clary's heart ached for him. He looked so small and vulnerable in that moment that she felt bad. She shot Jace a small glare and he shrugged helplessly.

Magnus stayed until the hospital staff kicked him out as visiting hours were over. The only reason they let Jace stay is because he would've put up a fight and caused a disruption to the ward. They didn't want the hassle.

"Goodbye Clary." Magnus said, pulling her into a much gentler hug than the bed incident. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, waving to him hesitantly from Jace' safe arms.

Once at the door, he turned around and looked over at Jace. He seemed to be debating something. Finally, he spoke. "Don't worry about finding a way to pay me back. I'll let you off…this time. My service was for free, for Clary."

Jace was surprised. His arms tightened around Clary and he let out a breath of air. "Thank you, Magnus, thank you."

"Anytime." Magnus whispered as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Clary couldn't help but feel he'd taken all the happiness and hope out of the room when he left.

* * *

Aw, Magnus is so stinking cute :)

I feel like he's misunderstood for some reason :) I just feel like he's a big child :') It's cute. Hehe.

Please review :) who knows how long this story will go!

:)

x


	12. My existence is you

**Story Name: Clary's sickness **

**Protection: **© Copyright 2012 EmmettMonkeyMan™. All rights reserved.

**Summary: **Clary is staying at the institute. Whilst Jace is away for a few days, she falls down sick. Is it the simple flu like she thinks or is there something bigger going on? When Jace arrives home, will he figure it out or will it be too late?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or its characters. I just own the plot of this story.

My first try at writing the Mortal Instruments :) I'll definitely need a lot of practice before it will be good, but heres a short story for now.

* * *

1 month later

"You up?" Jace asked Clary quietly, slowly removing his arm from around her thin waist. She wavered on her feet a little but was able to keep upright.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine, Jace."

Jace frowned, gathering up the stuff that had been in her hospital room during the time they had been in it. Today, the doctors were finally allowing Clary to go home. She was still weak, but her breathing was back to normal and she was said to make a full recovery.

"As long as you're sure." He murmured quietly.

"I'm sure, Jace. I promise." Clary reassured him gently, tugging on his hand to get them moving. "Everything's going to be fine. We'll go back to the institute and everything will be normal…"

Jace sighed, understanding Clary's stubbornness but not entirely liking it. "Alright, baby, if you're certain." He leaned over softly and cupped her cheek with his hand before kissing her. "I'm just so relieved to be taking you home."

Clary smiled up at him, pale cheeks flushed red with colour in effect to the kiss. "I love you, Jace."

"I love you more, Clary." Jace replied with a smug grin.

Once the doctors had confirmed Clary was all set to go, the pair left the hospital and made their way to the institute.

"I'm so glad to be back." Clary murmured once she'd stepped into the large hallway. "I missed this so much. I missed your bed. I missed having privacy. I missed everything so much!"

Jace let out a low chuckle witnessing Clary's delight, and hastily pulled them down the hall and into his room. "I missed this," He began, running his fingers down her hair. "I missed this too," He slowly lowered his hands down her torso and back up again. "And definitely missed this," He slowly pulled her close and kissed her. "I missed _you_ more than anything."

Clary smiled up at Jace, exhausted but not wanting to take her eyes off the perfect angel boy in front of her. She pulled him down onto his bed with a soft thud and curled up in the warmth of his arms. "I love you so much Jace…I never thought I would be able to do this again…" She pressed herself into him further.

Jace pulled Clary close to him, cupping the back of her head with his hand, as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Of course we'd be able to do this again. I wouldn't have let you die, babygirl."

"I thought I was going to." She murmured, fear laced in her voice.

"Never." He promised. "If you'd have died, I'd have gone with you, because a life without you isn't a life worth living. My existence is you. I never wanted to let myself feel, but for you I would give up everything. You're my life, Clary, and you will always be my angel."

It took Clary minutes to fall asleep. Jace secured the blanket around her and held her close to his body. He liked the comfort of her finally being next to him. It made him feel at ease. He had been so afraid that she would never properly recover, but of course he would never admit that to her.

When Clary had been asleep for almost an hour, Isabelle came into Jace's room and sat down quietly on the edge of the bed. "How is she doing?" She whispered. She handed Jace the washcloth and small bowl of water. "This should bring her temperature down. Refresh it every half hour or so."

Jace looked down at Clary before looking back to his sister. "Better. She's still weak though. I could see it in her. She's trying to be strong but she's exhausted and very upset…"

He wrung out the washcloth and gently laid it on Clary's forehead with a soft sigh.

Isabelle smiled sadly. "She'll be okay. She's probably in shock. Poor girl nearly just lost her life. It'll be fine Jace, just make sure you're there for her. Thoughts can honestly kill you if you're left with them too long…"

Jace nodded. "I won't leave her, don't worry. She'll always have me."

"Isabelle?" Clary's weak voice interrupted the silence in the small room. She tried to push herself up but Jace held her down.

Isabelle moved forward into Clary's vision and took her friend's small hand gently. "Hey, Clary."

Clary smiled tiredly, her eyes closed and puffy. "I missed you." She tried to roll over to get a better look at Isabelle but Jace was persistent in keeping her still.

"I missed you as well." Isabelle smiled back although Clary couldn't see it. "You get better, yeah?"

"Sure thing, sister." Clary grumbled, trying to be funny. Her smile was short lived and quickly turned into a grimace.

Isabelle laughed, rolling her eyes at Jace and then leaving the room. "Call if you need anything."

"Rest now, babygirl." Jace soothed Clary gently, rubbing soft circles into her palms.

Clary opened her eyes a little. "I don't want to rest. I want to be with you."

"You have all the time to be with me when you're better, sweetheart, I promise. Now, please just rest?"

Clary sighed but eventually curled herself into Jace's strong hold. "Okay, Jace. I love you."

"Not as much as I love you." He whispered back.

* * *

wow! its been a really long time! but ive been so sick:( cooped up in hospital on and off for over a month...really tried - multiple times! - to get a chapter up! but being sick really brings on strong writers block:(

I'm sooooooo sorry!

I was thinking a few more chapters of this, maybe 2, and then I'll do a spin off of this where Jace is the sick one? I don't know!

I'm trying to get better for you!

Keep smiling guys!

x


	13. AN I hate them too!

For reasons I don't feel like discussing, I've decided that the ending to chapter 12 is a nice ending for the story…

I may, sometime in the future, do a sequel or a few chapters where Jace finally takes Clary on that holiday, but for now, this story is complete :)

But hey…a new Mortal Instruments story has just gone up! :)

Thanks for everything, your support and love is so overwhelming and comforting!

x


End file.
